The Halloween Dance
by Rose Petals In My Pocket
Summary: Strange things have been happening since May has moved onto Fear Street. But will Drew, Misty, and Ash make it better? And who is the mysterious guy?
1. Chapter 1

_NO I'M NOT DEAD! Everyone has been asking me that! This is a Halloween fict._

_And it has Contestshipping in it and Pokeshipping…and I will probably use some of my original characters. And if anyone has heard of R.L Stine, then it's kinda based off his writing style. Well on with this first chapter._

_Chapter 1- Moving in on Fear Street_

"MAX! You better come down right now! Before you miss the bus, again!" A girl with brown curls yelled. **((A/N: The characters may seem OOC))**

The blacked haired girl ran to up the stairs to get her younger brother.

She ran to door. She raised her fist then started to bang the door.

"GET OUT! AND COME ON!" May kicked.

The door opened up and reveled a black haired boy with glasses.

"What? What do you want? I was asleep." Max yawned while rubbing his eyes.

May growled and grabbed the collar of his pajamas.

"TODAY IS SCHOOL YOU IDIOT!" May screamed in his ear. She then let go of the shirt and dropped him to the floor.

She walked quickly down stairs to meet the bus.

May looked at the mirror to make a quick look.

The reflection stared back.

She was wearing a blue shirt that was really, really, really tight. And she wore ripped jeans that were faded and Rocket Dog shoes that are plaid. And her hair was down and curly.

May smiled at herself and walked through the door.

The sky was early and humid with a nice sunrise.

They were the only family on the block besides a few kids who went to her school.

The school bus came around the corner. She walked to the corner that ended her yard. She didn't bother to wait for Max, it's his fault for sleeping in.

The bus door opened. She walked to the door and stepped onto the bus.

Kids left and right. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at May.

May was very uncomfortable, she touched the key lock her mom gave her.

She walked down the isles and found an empty seat.

"YOU CAN SIT WITH ME!" A girl with red hair shouted.

May's head shot towards her.

She walked over to sit down next to her.

"Hi, my name is Misty, what's yours?" She smiled warmly.

"Hey, I'm May. Nice to meet you." May smiled.

She was grateful she was able to have a nice person.

"My friend Ash usually sits with me, but your new and I want you to be a friend, maybe a best friend." Misty giggled.

"Do you want me to move? Cause if you like Ash to sit with you, he can." May said fast.

"No I don't car-." Misty was caught off by a shrilled cry.

45645897897846465673517067179176197419719919

**Hey guys and girls! Hope you like scary and romantic stories! Well you know it…5 reviews!**


	2. Meeting Lucy

_Chapter 2- An Interesting Death_

May's head shot towards the direction of the scream.

"MISTY! HOW COULD YOU LET ME BE LEFT BY THE BUS?!" A boy with raven black hair shouted and came running towards the girls.

"Ash was that you screaming? Cause you sounded like Lucy from down street." Misty smiled.

"Misty, Lucy has been dead for three years, and you couldn't possibly hear her." Ash said sternly.

"I've still seen her though; it's super freaky." Misty said starting to get goosebumps.

May was tired of listening about ghosts. She always hated ghosts, vampires, zombies, and even mermaids, pretty much anything that wasn't real.

May spoke.

"Who's this?" May asked pointing at Ash.

"Oh, sorry. Ash this is May, and May this is Ash." Misty said.

"Nice to meet you Ash." May smiled while sticking out her hand to shake.

"Ditto." Ash said and took the hand.

The bus driver closed the door.

"Wait! Isn't their a little boy that's supposed to be riding?" Misty shouted to the bus driver.

The bus driver looked out the window to make sure.

"Nope, sorry Misty, don't look like he's getting on today." The driver replied.

"Do you want me to go get him?" Misty asked the driver.

May's ears perked.

"N-no, let me go get him!" May half way shouted.

Misty faced May and looked at her strange.

"You don't even know him. How can you go get him?" Ash asked.

May ignored them. She walked to the door and ran out the bus.

She opened up the door and stepped inside.

"MAX! Please come down now!" May shouted to Max.

No reply.

"God, that stupid kid." May grumbled and walked up the stairs.

Every single step she took, the air around her got colder.

"Crud it's super cold, how does that boy sleep with this air?" May asked to know in particular.

Then she noticed something really creepy.

There were small puddles of red water.

"What is that?"

May squatted down to the puddles.

She traced her finger in the red color, it was too thick to be water or soda.

"Blood. What happened?" May asked shaking a little and she began to run up the stairs.

She quickly turned the doorknob and burst into the room.

May's eyes darted every inch of the room.

Max was still asleep, or I hope he is.

May ran to the little boy and started to shake him.

"MAX ARE YOU OKAY, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" May screamed not noticing that he was indeed awake.

"MAY I'M AWAKE!" Max shouted to get his sister to stop.

"Sorry, but you need to hurry up and get dressed. The bus is here." May explained and completely forgot about the blood situation.

While Max was getting dressed May decided to change her shirt.

She ran to her room, which was right across from Max's.

She opened the door and walked to her closet.

She looked right and left at her clothes.

May held up a red one with a stabbed heart and threw it on her bed.

Then she held up a purple shirt but threw it on the ground, she hated purple things, especially that singing purple dinosaur.** ((A/Q:: If you tell me what this purple dinosaurs name is then you can be in the next chapter!))**

May thought.

'_It's almost Halloween, I need to dress everyday with Halloween stuff.'_

May thought.

She dug far in her closet, she pulled out a black shirt with a orange cat on it.

She took the other shirt off and pulled this one over.

May then ran to her shorts and socks drawer.

May then pulled out a pair of orange Soffee shorts and pulled them up and rolled them twice.

She then picked out a pair of orange and black plaid socks that had cute ghosts on them.

Then she ran to her jewelry box and pulled out a candy corn glittery choker and a pair of bat dangled earrings.

Finally she ran to her bowl that her hair accessories in it.

She pulled out a barrette that had pumpkins on them with carved faces.

May put them both in her hair and ran to the shoes.

She took out a box that had pointy tipped shoes with little gold things on them.

May ran to her brother's room and opened the door.

"MAY PLEASE KNOCK!" Max shouted. He was standing there half naked.

"Oh, please. Just put on your shirt and lets go." May said impatiently.

She took a random shirt and stuck it over his head and dragged him out of the room.

They both ran out of the house to try and catch the bus, luckily it was still at the corner section.

May and Max entered the bus.

"FINALLY!" A girl shouted to the two.

"Did you die?" Someone else shouted.

May ignored them all.

"Hey May, is that the little boy?" Misty asked pointing at Max.

"Yeah, he's my little brother, Max, the nerd in the family." May giggled in the last part.

The bus gave a small jerk signaling it that they were leaving.

May jumped into the spot next to Misty.

"MAY! Where am I gonna sit?" Max whined.

"You can sit next to Ash if you want." Misty suggested.

"Who's Ash?" Max asked looking around.

"That's me, right here!" Ash shouted jumping up and down.

"Thanks May give me the freak to sit with." Max murmured.

"You can sit with me." A girl with pale white skin or even ghostly skin said.

Max looked at her.

"O-okay." Max stuttered.

Max took a seat. He began to look at her features.

She had platinum blonde hair that was straight and came to her collar bone. Her lips were a pale pink, she had a cute nose that turned up.

But he loved her eyes the most.

They were a lime green with a blue middle.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Max stopped his gazing and tried to reply.

"My name's Max. What's your's?" Max asked.

She smiled big.

"My name is Lucy."

**7897754645646545133212179787877987987654564654654562311231321789**

**Okay this is not a death scene or chapter…sorry…but here is the question if you didn't see it in the story.**

**QUESTION What is the purple dinosaurs name? (The one that sings I LOVE YOU)**

**The first one to answer, will star in my story and NO you won't be murdered!**

**-5 Reviews-**

**Kirby flies out on star!!!**


	3. Authors note

To all the people that reviewed for the question. I need you to review this little author note…please include the following…

Name (First)

Age

Features (Hair color, eye color, etc)

Clothing style

That's pretty much it for this…and the only reason I had this is because sooo many people love me! Just Kidding!

I'm trying my best to make you guys happy.

Kirby says bye!


End file.
